


Celestial Games

by revanisfemale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Romance, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revanisfemale/pseuds/revanisfemale
Summary: Rey and Ben both realize how deeply they need and desire each other. Ben continues to learn of his many and continuing mistakes, while Rey continues to hone her own skills and find a way to find balance within the force. Not quite AU, but alternate start from the throne room scene.





	1. Chapter 1

Ben managed to impale the last Pretorian guard with the lightsaber, all without losing any eye contact with Rey. 

Gods, she could feel their bond even through eye contact. It was palpable, unignorable, and filled every ounce of her body with a sort of passion she could not understand. Part of her didn’t want to understand.

Ben dropped the staph with his usual cool manor and stepped towards her. 

Rey was distracted by it all. The moment, the bond, his stature. Composing herself, she remember the information Snoke had relayed before his doom. 

“The fleet!” she rushed over to the view of the Fleet’s failed escape. “We still have time to save the fleet!”

He ignored her, turning towards Snoke’s throne in reverie. 

“Ben?” 

"It's time to let old things die. Snoke. Skywalker. The Jedi, the Sith. The rebellion. All of it. Rey. I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy." 

"Don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way. " 

"No. No you're still...HOLDING ON! LET GO!" 

"Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? You've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it." 

"They were nobody." 

"They were filthy junk traders, sold you off for drinking money. They're dead, in a pauper's grave in the Jakku desert. You have no place in this story, you come from nothing. You're nothing. But not to me. Join me... please" Ben’s strong, gloved hand reached out towards her, beckoning for her to accept.

You’re nothing, but not to me. Rey felt a tear fall down her cheek. She wanted to scream. She wanted to grab his hand. She wanted to run away and save her friends. Her emotions were overwhleming and suffocating. For a moment, she understood how it must feel for Ben everyday; to have so much conflict within oneself. 

“You know I can’t do that.” She sobbed. “Don’t make me choose this, Ben.”

“Do what!” He edged in closer. “Do what?” This time his voice was softer. 

“I’ve seen you, Ben. I’ve seen your future. I’ve shared everything with you. Don’t make me choose between my friends and you!”

“You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?” He said with a smirk, forcing her back to their first meeting. 

“And what are you? Are you not a murderer as well? Have you not been a traitor? Have you not thieved from others all that they hold dear?” She moved closer to him, their faces only edges away from each other. “I know that you are all those things, but I also know that you are so much more than some stupid title.”

Ben Solo was speechless, his jaw clenched in the manner it always was when he is calmer and inquisitive. Rey could see tears that mirrored her own welling in his eyes. 

She abandoned all reason and instictively reached for his right hand, slowly and carefully removing the gove and entwining his fingers in her own. Their bond clicked in again, even strong than before. 

“I know you feel this too. Don’t abandon me for this path.” Rey squeezed his hand. A tear fell down his cheek. 

Ben moved his left hand and placed it on Rey’s cheek. “Come with me. Please. I want to show you something.” She knew him to be teling the truth. She would know through their bond if he ever mislead her. His intent was good. 

“Okay.” He took her hand and led her away from the throne room, through narrow passages in the Supremacy, through an elevator again, all the while keeping his head down and ignoring the many Stormtroopers that passed their way. 

Soon, they were in his own private quarters. Or, Rey at least assumed that’s where they were. She knew they existed from the time he’d appeared half naked in their force bond. The room was small and cold, decorated with only a bed and a desk. 

“It’s freezing in here.” Rey hugged herself. 

“Not my choice.” Ben replied dismissively. She was left to assume that it was another abusive tactic of Snoke’s rule over him. Ben walked over to his desk and removed a small wodden box from a hiding place. It looked ancient and reminded Rey of the box that had once housed the lightsaber she now held. 

“I found this years ago, on Ilum.” He opened the box and pulled out a small leather bag. “It was meant for mine-” he grimaced and trailed off. “I was going to use it before everything happened.”

Opening the bag, Ben pulled out a bright white kaiburr crystal. Rey was in awe, her heart accelarating. She moved next to him and reached out her hand. 

“Can I touch it?” She said excitedly. 

Ben smiled in response. “I want you to have it. It’s for you.” 

Rey could hardly believe his words. She felt tears beginning to well up again. “Ben-”

“It’s of no use to me now. I already have mine.” He waived his hand towards his own red lightsaber. “It’s a rare crystal, should make a powerful saber.” His breathing quickened and Rey noticed that his hands shook as he handed the crystal over to her. It brightened in her touch. She could feel its power run through her body. 

“Thank you.” She looked up at him. A tear fell down her cheek. Ben’s hands were still wrapped around hers, as though he couldn’t bring himself to let go. 

“Rey,” he stared down into her eyes. “This bond - even if it was just Snoke - it has meant everything to me. You have meant everything to me.”

She nodded, more tears trickling down. 

“I don’t want you to go. I want to make you stay. Part of me wants to chain you up so you never have to leave.” He laughed. “But I won’t do that. I can’t do that. I know you have to go.” 

“Come with me.” She pleaded. “It doesn’t have to be this way.”

He shook his head. “For now, at least, it does. You don’t know what it’s been like for me.”

“I do-” she started, about to reference when they touched hands again.

“No.” He cut her off. “You don’t know how much the dark side has taken from me. You don’t know how much I’ve given to it freely.” His tone alluded to the distaste he had of himself. “I gave Snoke everything. I don’t know what my next step is, but I can’t turn around now.” 

Rey wiped a tear from her face. Ben’s hand moved to join hers, wiping another tear away. “This isn’t the end.” He promised. 

“I don’t want it to be.” She shook her head. “I don’t want to leave.”

“But we both know you will.” Both of his hands were now cradling her small face. He smiled, his body filled with such joy and desire that he never thought he would experience in this life. 

Rey tiptoed up to Ben, trying to cover his height, and pressed her forehead against his. “Thank you.” She kissed his nose and moved back down. Rey knew she had made a risk in this action. Their desire had as yet remained unspoken, but she was so sure that it was there.

“Oh, Rey.” He whispered and moved his lips down to hers, their mouths clashing together with passion and calm. It was as though they had been denied the rapture of each other’s desire for an eternity but also been lovers for years. Neither could have found the words to explain it. 

Rey wrapped her hands our his neck and let her tongue flow into his mouth, soliciting a groan from Ben. His ow hands moved around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. 

“Ben.” Rey whispered, drawing away and looking up at him. He pulled her back to him and their bodies became entwined. Rey pushed him onto the desk, shoving away the papers and caligraphy kits strewn about. They fell to the floor with a clamor as she straddled herself onto him. 

She moved away from his mouth and began trailing kisses down his neck. Rey wanted to cover every inch of his neck, of his body, of all the sorrow she knew was inside. 

Ben moaned again, his hands moving down to her lower back, and then even lower, squeezing her muscled frame and sucking in the energy she was leaving behind on his neck. Her hands moved to his chest. The muscles she knew were there felt even more powerful to touch. 

Rey moved her lips back up to his mouth, greeting his tongue with her own. She suddenly felt his hardness against her. She was now the one to moan, “the bed.” He could hardly believe what he was hearing. He picked her tiny figure up with ease as she wrapped her legs around him. Ben leaned back on the bed and Rey feverishly reached for his belt, unsuccessfully trying to remove it. 

He laughed. “You’re not doing it right.”

“Then help me!” She exclaimed impatiently. Rey had never made love before. There had been men, of course, but very few. Only other scavengers and scoundrels who crossed her path on Jakku. She enjoyed their attention, the way they looked at her and reminded her that she must be pretty to some. But she’d never desired them the way that she did Ben. She’d certainly never found herself stripping off their clothes on a bed in the Supremacy. 

The belt was gone, and Rey used the opportunity to remove his tunic. His body glistened, just as it had the day she’d first seen it. She leaned down to kiss his chest. Following instinct, she bit lightly on his nipple and earned another moan from her new lover. 

She kissed all over his chest and found that she wanted to explore even more of his body. When her hand reached for his belt, he stopped her. “Your turn.” He smirked and took over control, turning her over so that he was now leveled onto her. 

Ben carefully removed her belt, far more easily than she had removed his. He gently opened up her tunic, exposing her breasts underneath. She stared up at him, waiting for a response. Rey had never been so exposed before in front of another person. 

“Rey.” He stared at her with so much desire. “You-” he didn’t finish his sentence, instead opting to bury himself in her neck, working lower and lower until he had finally reach her chest. Echoing as she had done, he bent his face in the center chest, kissing the hollow base between her breasts. He kissed and kissed and eventually lowered his mouth on her left nipple, biting as gently as he could control himself to. 

“Oh.” She exclaimed, surprised by the pleasure it awakened in her. He reacted to her cry and continued, switching between both nipples until he was sure that he had pleased her enough; at least enough for now. 

He now began to fumble with her trousers. “You wouldn’t let me do that to you.” Rey teased. 

Ben smirked. “Do you protest?” She shook her head in response. The dark lord slowly untied her garments and removed her pants, leaving her completely naked. 

“Gods.” He whispered.

“What, what is it?” Rey sat up on her elbows, a look of panic on her face. 

He touched his hand to her cheek. “You are perfect.” 

Rey thought she might cry. She reached herself to him and kissed him. Ben lowered himself back onto her as she began to finally unclasp his pants. 

“I never knew how badly I would want this.” He confessed as he removed the last of his clothing.

“Me?” Rey asked.

“No.” He laughed, “Not you, I knew fairly quickly the hold you would have one me.”

She smirked in victory. 

“I meant period.” Ben moved on top of her again. “I never thought that my mind would hold anything else but a darkness, that my desire would never matter.” 

“Oh, Ben.” Rey smiled and kissed him. Their bodies moved together again. She felt his hardness even more now. It was inescapable. She wanted to reach for it, but she wanted it near a different part of her even more. 

“Ben.” She pulled away from their kiss and looked into his eyes. “I need to feel you.”

“Are you not already?” He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“No, I want to feel you.” 

Ben’s face changed tone, realizing that her urgency matched his own. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” She smiled. “Please.”

Ben guided his sex towards hers, the wetness he was greeted with almost overwhelming him. “Gods.”

Rey moaned as well. “Keep going.”

“It might hurt, if it’s your-”

“My what?” she shot out. 

“If it’s your first, you know. At least that’s what I’ve heard.” Ben looked away, ashamed of his own inexperience. 

“If I can handle the pretorian guards I think I can handle a bit of pain.” She quipped. 

“Good point.”

Ben began to continue, but Rey interuppted again. “Is it- is it your first as well?”

He nodded. “I never -” he couldn’t finish. 

“There was never anyone else.” She finished for him. 

“There was and is anyone else from you.” Ben confirmed, sliding himself into her. 

Rey groaned at both the his words and his cock sliding into her. “Oooh.” 

He paused to assess how she felt. Her face echoed nothing but pleasure. He kept going, forcing his staff deeper and deeper, until there was no more left to reach. 

Finally, finally he moaned as well. “Gods.” 

“Ben.” She whispered, staring at him, “You feel-”

“So-” he couldn’t finish the thought for her. He began to push and pull within her, the increase in pleasure growing beyond his imagination and control. Rey’s moans grew louder and louder, her eyes never leaving his. Their bodies began to mirror their fight in the throne room, acting in sych with passion and candor.

“Oh,” he groaned again. Ben still couldn’t understand how this was happening, how in a matter of an hour he’d killed Snoke and ended up here with Rey. Inside of Rey. 

Rey moaned, trying not to be dramatic but she couldn’t help but express herself. This pleasure she was feeling was unlike anything she’d felt in her life. Her relationship with Ben was unmatched to anything she’d ever experienced. 

Ben continued to push himself back and forth with in her. The pleasure was incredible, but Rey had a better idea. Siezing an opportunity, she moved herself on top of him while never losing the grip of her center over his.

He smiled. This assertiveness was exactly what he had grown to treasure about her. 

Rey moved on top of him, feeling her self close to something. “Oh, Gods!” she exclaimed. “I-” She started to lose herself to the pleasure. 

“Rey?” he asked, barely letting the word escape before losing himself as well. “Rey!” the word escaped him as they both released their souls, overcome with every feeling a body can feel. They stared into each other’s eyes, neither wanting this moment to escape. 

“Wow.” She smiled. 

He smiled in response. Ben, still inside of her, let his thumb glide along her cheek to wipe away a bit of sweat. 

She moved off of him, leaning into his torso like a couple who had been comfortable with each other for years. “I still have to leave.” She realized out loud. 

He turned his head to hers. “I know.” 

“I have to save my friends.”

He closed his eyes. “I know.”

“I need you to help me go, undetected.”

Ben hated these words. He hated the resistance, of the fight that continued, most of all he hated that she had to leave. But this had changed everything. He could hardly think of his own desires when she was wrapped around him, naked and vulnerable. 

“Okay.” It was a promise. 

After moments that felt like an eternity of laying in each other’s arms, speaking about everything and nothing, communicating with few words, Rey finally raised herself off the bed and reclothed herself. Ben helped her to an escape pod, promising that he would ensure that there was no way it would be detected. He meant it. 

“This isn’t the end.” Rey said, tearful as she turned before entering the pod. 

“It isn’t the end.” He repeated and nodded, before squeezing her hand and walking away, towards the uncertain future he knew faced him as the new Supreme Leader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate take on the events of Crait. Now, time for the fun! I can't wait to start really venturing off into a wild journey for our favorite space soulmates!

Rey followed Ben’s instructions, rushing through the Supremacy’s secret hidden passages until she reached an escape pod. So much of her didn’t want to enter. She could still feel him on her body, inside of her. How could she turn away now?

Finn.  
Leia.  
Chewie.

So many were counting on her. She couldn’t turn back now. Rey was leaving Ben, but she still hadn’t given up on him. She didn’t think that Ben had given up on himself yet, either. Forcing herself into the pod, she traced it back to Chewie and reboarded the Falcon. 

Chewie yelled at her immediately. 

“I know, I know.”He was pointing to the escape ships headed towards Crait. It wasn’t looking good. Rey rolled her eyes, cursing herself for getting distracted by Ben. Had all of that just been an act to get her to forget her friends? If so, it had certainly worked. 

She had to help, and fast. Rey took over the cockpit and set their destination, a firey determination to rescue her friends boiling inside of her. 

————————

Ben exited his chambers only to very shortly be confronted by General Hux. 

“Where have you been?” The man was fuming, spit pouring from his mouth like a rabid Wookie. 

“None of your business.” Ben ignored him, walking determinedly towards the Bridge, just as something penetrated into the Supremacy, leaving both of them to fall unconscious.

“What in God’s was that?!” Hux sat up, not losing a bit of his trademark anger. 

“I don’t know.” Ben shook his head. The Resistance? Rey? Please, not Rey. He could still feel her all over him. 

“Oh, you don’t know?” Hux walked towards him. “Tell me then, do you also not know how the Supreme Leader died? How the entire Pretorian Guard was seemilngly murdered, shortly after you and the girl went for a nice visit?”

He knew. Ben had known he wouldn’t have been able to keep it secret for long, but he hadn’t had enough time to plan anything. He had walked in to that room only knowing that Rey could not die. That he would do anything to make sure that Snoke didn’t take her from them. After, he had grown so distracted from everything that he never had time to form a plan…

“I know that he’s dead.” Ben tried to play it off, as though it wasn’t going to change everything from here on. 

“THE SUPREME LEADER IS DEAD.” Hux shouted. 

Ben followed instinct, force choking him still that pale face finally turned into the puny, fearful man he knew him to be. “The Supreme Leader is dead.”

It was a threat. Hux knew how it was almost tradition for a Dark Lord to kill their master, overpassing him in power. He could feel Hux’s emotions of realization, of suddenly being force to submit to Kylo Ren, the man he hated most in the world. He had no choice. 

“Long live the Supreme Leader.”

——————————

Rey watched as the Raddus flew into the Supremacy, causing a division that rattled through space. Ben was all she could think. Where was he? She knew he had been in his chambers when she’d seen him last and felt his lips on hers as they parted ways. Had he moved? Was he in danger?

She forced herself to push those thoughts from her mind, knowing that the Raddus’ timely collision had likely distracted the First Order enough to save her friends. She followed cautiously behind them in the Falcon, ensuring their safe descent onto Crait. 

Rey hadn’t heard from the resistance in so long. This journey of hers had taken her all throughout the galaxy, to planets she’d never heard of before, to people she thought she could never trust. What would her reunion with her friends be like? What would they think when they heard of her journey with the infamous Kylo Ren? 

Watching from a distance, Rey smiled as she watched the last escape pod make it to land. The Resistance appeared to be hiding in a cave of some sort. She could follow them, but instinct told her that it was best for her to survey things from a distance to ensure their safety. 

Chewie made a grunt. 

“I know, I miss them too.” She pat a hand on his shoulder. “But we have to stay away for now until we’re sure the first order is gone.” 

Chewie nodded and Rey stepped away to go check on the ship. She trusted Chewie with upkeep, but Rey found the banality of checking compressors and power convertors comforting. Gods knew she needed any comfort she could get right now. 

———————— 

 

“Blast it, they got away.” Ben sighed, suprrising himself as the words escaped his mouth. Everything felt suddenly different. How could he be possibly disappointed that the Resistance was safe and alive when he had helped to save a Resistance member himself? When he had been with one they way he had? 

In truth, he didn’t realy think think of Rey as a Resistance fighter. He thought of her as a Jedi; as a strong-willed woman with a mind of her own and heart that surprsied him more every day. But he knew that the same heart that grew on him was a heart that beated for the Resistance. 

“They’re still outnumbered, if we go down now we might still be able to beat them to the ground.” Hux uttered excitedly. “We could take whoever is left as prisoners.” 

Ben was silent, thinking. He didn’t want to go down. He wanted to let them get away. He wanted to know that Rey was safe. He also knew that if he commanded them to turn away now, he would lose any and all form of authority he had against Hux and the First Order. 

Ben pursed his lips. “Arlight, move forward to the Resistance base.” Hux practically leaped in the air like a giddy school boy. He ignored him reaching for his lightsaber to remind him of his power. He could do this, he knew it. Somehow, he could ensure the safety of the Resistance while staying in good graces with the First Order. 

Once he had, he could then figure out what was going on with him emotionally. How some nobody - a scavenger from Jakku - had seemingly changed him so much that he was trying to protect the Resistance. 

———————————

She had watched them all land inside safely, including a late comer that almost, almost looked like it could Finn. Rey smiled. 

“See, Chewie?” We can join them now. The Falcon was high in the air above the mountainous Resistance hideout. Rey, in the cockpit, began to program the ship to the surface before Chewie started losing his mind.

“What?!” she shot around and noticed where he pointed his finger. A fleet of First Order TIE Fighters were lowering themselves to the planet: right in front of the base. 

“Oh, blast it.” Rey sighed. “This is exactly why I said we should wait!” She didn’t give herself any time to think about why Ben would be continuing down this path. A million things could have gone wrong for him on the Supremacy in the minutes that she’d left. He could have not made it after the collision. Rey doubted that, though. There was no ways she wouldn’t feel his death through the force. 

“Chewie, you know what to do! I’m headed down to gunner bay, let’s get as many as we can!” The Wookie roared in agreement. 

———————————

When he saw it, Ben finally realized how completely out of control his emotions were.

“Isn’t that the Millenium Falcon? Your father’s-”

“SHUT UP!” Ben force pushed him against the wall. How was it here? Who was flying it? It couldn’t be Rey… he had sent her away in a different pod. But then, what ship had she been flying to the Supremacy in the first place? To see Skywalker? 

No, surely this was someone else. Some Rebel determined to distract him. Every knew what he had done to Han Solo. 

“Blow that piece of JUNK out of the sky!” He wouldn’t let someone stupid Rebel distract him. He would destroy them before he could. 

Ben. He heard a soft voice in his mind. Rey’s. He closed his eyes and remembered their moment. Gods, it wasn’t a moment. It was so much more than that. He had never felt so at peace. So accepted. Ben wondered where that voice had come from. Was it the light, seducing him back? Was it merely the memory of the seduction that Rey had put him through, that she continued to put him through? 

Ben wanted to ignore the light so badly. But, he couldn’t that voice. He had murdered Snoke and started on a new path. He had to follow that path. No matter where it led him. 

“Sir, it’s getting away.”

“Send more fighters on it.” Ben announced dismissively.

“But, you know, sir, perhaps it is meant to distract us.”

“Did you not hear me correctly?” He turned to look at Hux. “Or perhaps you’ll follow my orders if I’m a bit more convincing?” That finally silenced Hux.

Of course it was a distraction. If he wanted to help the Resistance, he had to fall for their tricks. It was the only way to ensure Rey’s safety.

 

———————————

Rey somehow managed to distract a number of TIE Fighters, circling around them and through the many crevices that Crait had to offer. 

“I like this!” she exclaimed to Chewie after bringing another Fighter down. Chewie roared in agreement. 

Eventually, they were all gone. Rey exited gunner bay and went up to the cockpit. 

“We’ve got to find them now. If the first order is distracted enough, we could get as many as we can onto the Flacon and jump to hyperspace before they notice.”

Chewie agreed. Rey thought of a means of finding them. They were likely still caved in, but surely there had to be another exit to the cave, right? There was also a solution as far as she was concerned. They landed near a pile of rocks near the back of the caves. And waited.

The force had to be there to help her, right? There was no way it couldn’t. Not after all it had given her. Not after all she had given it. 

Think.

Think.

Use your feelings.

After what felt like an eternity, Rey knew she had been right. She smiled. 

—————————————

Ben felt confident in his choice to command the TIEs to distract themselves with the Falcon. It had worked. Many more TIEs were down now, and all the Resistance had to fight against it were a bunch of mere Ski Speeders. They failed, of course. The Resistance was now backed down into the massive cave they called home base. It was only a matter of time until they were demolished.

It took alot to remind himself that he didn’t actually want them demolished. He needed Rey to be safe. She wasn’t safe if they were demolished. She wasn’t safe as prisoner of the First Order. 

At the same time, he had no idea how to make any move but forward. Hux wouldn’t respect him otherwise. The AT-AT’s were already moving towards the base.

“Ky- Supreme Leader, isn’t that?” Hux pointed out the front of Ben’s ship. 

No. 

No. 

It couldn’t be true. But it was. 

Skywalker was there, standing, facing them. With all of the confidence that had irked Ben his entire life. Every rational thought that had passed through his brain over the last few hours vanished. Nothing but anger remained. This man had set him on the path he was on now. He had thrown him to the lions. To Snoke. He had reminded him that no matter what he did, he could never live up to his Skywalker legacy. 

Ben’s blood boiled. 

‘Stop” The Supreme Leader commanded. Everyone in the bridge responded accordingly.

“I want every gun we have to fire on that man.” No one responded. Why wouldn’t they listen to him? He was Kylo Ren. He was Supreme Leader.

“Do it.” He commaned, and finally they obliged. Firing everything they had on a tiny speck, a glow of red resounded across the window, glowing in Ben’s eyes and fuming his rage.

“MORE.” He pounded.

“MORE!” 

“That’s enough. That’s ENOUGH!” Hux declared. Ben backed off, dropping back into reality. 

“Do you think you got him?” He asked with his usual sarcasm. Ben ignored it, waiting for confirmation that the man who was supposed to support him more than anyone, was destroyed. 

“We can finish this now. Sir?” Ben continued ignoring Hux. The red flames began to wane, revealing a perfect Skywalker. Without a single bullet in his body. Untouched. 

The same anger began to fume again.

“Bring me down to him. Keep the door covered and don’t advance until I say.” 

“Supreme leader-“ Hux attempted. Ben force shoved him against the wall just as another officer complied. He readied his saber and tried to focus himself for the meeting he had awaited for a decade. 

On the ground, he walked towards Luke, “Did you come back to say you forgive me, to save my soul?”

“No.”

Ben alighted his saber, somehow angrier than he would have been had Luke forgiven him, and plunged at his former teacher.

Luke reciprocated, alighting his own saber and dancing like the Master he was. They went back and forth, no one gaining on the other, and switched positions, still ready for what was to come. 

“I failed you, Ben. I’m sorry.” Luke uttered, almost sympathetically.

“I’m sure you are! The resistance is dead, the war is over, and when I kill you, I will have killed the last Jedi.” He was angry, almost frothing from the mouth. Ben was no more. Kylo was grinning to resurface. Nothing could stop him. 

“Amazing. Every word of what you just said is wrong. The rebellion is reborn today. The war is just beginning, and I not will be the last Jedi.” He somehow smiled as he said all of it.

“I’ll destroy her, and you, and all of it.” Even as he said it, he knew it was a lie.

Luke sheathed his saber.

“No, strike me down in anger and I’ll always be with you. Just like your father.”

Ben lost all sense of reason at this, even as little as was left, at the mention of his father. He feels pure fury; at himself, at his fate, at his father being gone. He sprinted and lunged at Luke, striking him in the middle. A perfect strike of death. 

But Luke stood still. Alive as ever.

“No.” He utters in disbelief. The Dark was supposed to be stronger than the Light. That’s all he had ever known. How was Luke doing this? And for so long?

“See you around, kid.” With that, he was gone. Ben was left to reflect on their encounter. On how he’d lost complete control, just like old times as a lonely teenager, flooded with the darkness of Snoke’s abuse. 

——————————————

Centered in the force, in her own power and the power of the planet around her, Rey closed her eyes and reached forward. She wasn’t sure what she was doing exactly, but she could feel them through the rocks. Leia’s energy bounded towards her. 

Rey opened her eyes, and was greeted with the warm smile of Finn. She pushed the rocks to the side and ran towards him, immediately forgetting everything else. 

Finn. He smelled like warm tea and sunflowers. She’d missed him so much. They embraced for a moment, before Rey realized it was time to move. 

“How many are there left?” She asked, noticing how thin the number of Resistance fighters was now. There looked to be only a few dozen.

“Not much.” Leia sighed. “And they’d like to take more.”

“Come on,” Rey motioned to the Falcon. “I think we can all fit and get out of here quickly.” 

——————————————

Ben’s fury had dwindled. Now, he felt something else. Something almost worse. Disappointment? Fear? Shame? 

He’d behaved like a child to Luke. Luke had almost smeared it in his face that he was wrong about the Light. About the Jedi. About all of it. 

They were now inside the base. All of the Fighters were gone, of course. He hoped Rey had escaped with them. 

Oh, Rey. 

Ben knelt down to the ground, his eyes catching a gleam of gold on the floor. He recognized the item immediately from the time he’d spent on the Falcon. Picking them up, he felt a renewed sense of shame at the memory of his father. What had he done?

He looked up, suddenly realizing that she was there in front of him. Not there, there. But they were connected. She looked to be motioning people into a ship. That pleased him. They would get away. The fight wasn’t over. Rey would survive. 

She paused when she saw him, staring into his eyes. He couldn’t read her expression. He wished he could read her mind, to see what it was she saw when she looked at him.

He wanted to say a million different things to her, but nothing useful came to mind. He wondered what they would tell her about him, about his actions with Luke. He wondered what she would tell them about her time with the great, evil Kylo Ren. About how she’d seen and touched parts of him that no other human had. 

Just as quickly as the bond had begun, Rey vanished behind a door. The dice vanished as well. 

The Falcon!

He knew where she was. Where she would be. Where they all would be. 

It was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading :) Sorry for the delay in posting. I had hoped to have this posted sooner but I unfortunately acquired a spring cold a few days ago. I hope you all liked it. I'm so excited for the new chapters, as I now will have more room for creativity and can finally start on the story I see between them!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading so much. Catch me on tumblr at islaholdo.tumblr.com. Please leave feedback!


End file.
